Call of Duty: Middle Eastern Warfare
by Nobel Six
Summary: A ruthless group of terrorists plan to attack the United States. It's up to the armed services to prevent these attacks from ever happening. The battles that will decide the war are in Iraq, Afghanistan, and other middle eastern countries. You'll be following the footsteps of a U.S Marine, and a U.S Army Ranger. This war will decide our nations freedom. OC'S accepted
1. Prologue

Call of Duty: Middle Eastern Warfare

Prologue

Who said the war in Iraq, or the whole middle east for that matter is over? People who said that it's over are wrong. Just because we don't have many troops over there doesn't mean that a threat doesn't loom. By pulling out our troops we made a grave mistake. When our troops were pulled out, it gave the enemy the time to plan out a ruthless operation. The reason our troops were pulled out was because tension was dropping, we thought it was over... we were fools. Just because we have killed their leaders, and many of the terrorists, doesn't mean there aren't more out there. This problem is like a weed, you can yank it out of the ground, we thwarted many of their attempts to hurt the country we call home. But to kill a weed you need to yank out the roots, we failed to do that. We killed many of them to the point were we thought there was no more. Boy were we wrong. In secret a threat has been growing undetected. We took out the larger groups who were considered the greatest threat, but in reality the smaller groups pose a bigger threat. The larger groups might have more men in them, and more weapons. But when all the smaller groups are combined, their men and weapons can equal, and or possibly top the larger groups. That's what is going on in the Middle East. We might have the strongest military, the most men, and the most powerful weapons on the planet, but their numbers are growing, and soon they might equal or in the worst case scenario top ours. War is inevitable, it not a matter of if... it's a matter of when. Our time might be running out before they decide to attack us. This might be the worst disaster since 9-11 back in 2001. They know the war will be largely fought on their home turf for say. While we can try to keep them over there, the threat always looms that the war might stretch to our home in the United States. Why do they hate us? The main reason is because we are free. Free to do as we please, free to chose our religion, free to vote. They want total control over us. We stand prepared to fight for our country, we are willing to sacrifice our lives for our home, we will die to ensure our freedom, that's the way things have been, and I'm sure they aren't going to change.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Desert Heat"

August 23rd - 2:17:14

Sgt. Kelly "Flame" Burns

76th Marine Brigade

Afghanistan, Middle East

The convoy was moving down a dusty road in the middle of a scorching afternoon. But it takes more than blazing heat to stop the Marines. Ten Marines were walking in the middle of this storm. Their job? To protect the tank. One Marine in particular had a lot on her mind. Her name was Kelly Burns. She had just turned twenty-four and this was not the place she wanted to be. When she joined the Marines she thought that she wouldn't be shipped overseas. But following the attack on an Army Ranger squad, her and her entire platoon had been shipped from training in Nevada to the front lines in Afghanistan. "Yo Flame your falling a bit behind there girl." said a voice snapping her out of thought…

"Sorry 'bout that Thunder." she replied to her fellow soldier. "Do you wish we were still back in Nevada?" she questioned.

"Nah I'd rather be out here kicking butt. Plus you can't defend the country from the training range." he joked.

At that being said Kelly couldn't help but laugh. Of all the things she didn't like about being overseas Thunder wasn't one of them. To be honest she liked his company, and his sense of humor always seemed to break the tension. "What do you think of the attack that happened Thunder?" she asked, more trying to create a conversation.

"I think it's a tragedy, plus it fuels the fire for revenge." he stated quickly.

"That's true, it's so sad that those men weren't given a fair chance at fighting." she said with a bit of sadness in her voice.

Both of their earpieces crackled to life with a bit of static, "Got about four hundred yards to go and then were in the clear. Don't let your guard down though, they tend to attack when you least expect it. So Flame, Thunder, keep your guns at the ready. Over." the voice reported before both of their earpieces went dead.

"Roger that sir, we'll keep our weapons at the ready." Thunder replied to their leader. The platoon continued to walk at a steady pace. Less than four hundred yards and we're safe Kelly thought. Suddenly a small covered wagon rolled into their path followed by its owner who was yelling in another language. "Twenty bucks says he's cursing." Thunder said to Kelly.

"I'm not taking that 'cause it's more than likely that he is cursing." she replied with a bit of sarcasm in her voice. When the owner of the wagon finally caught up with it he smiled at the convoy and proceeded to move it out of the way. Suddenly he started to lift the cover off of the wagon. Without a moment's hesitation Thunder had his M4A1holographic sight aimed at the man, Kelly had also drawn her M-16 and had its red dot sight aimed right at his chest. The man immediately stepped back with his arms in the air. Two soldiers who were closer approached the man and his wagon. At once, he proceeded to point his rifle at the man, while the other very carefully and slowly removed its cover to reveal the AK47 that was inside. "What the-" was all the Marine could say before the man immediately attempted to lunge for his weapon. He was only to be met by the barrel of the second Marines M16 pointed right at his face.

The man backed up, reaching into the back of his pants for something... suddenly the man had pulled out a pistol and proceeded to fire off multiple shots. All but two Marines dove for cover behind the tank; the two who had remained out to try and fight were returning the man's fire with their own. After what seemed like eons the shots stopped. "Clear!" said a voice from out front. Both Kelly and Thunder moved out of cover very carefully, and when they did they saw the man on the ground bleeding from multiple gunshot wounds. The man suddenly pulled out what appeared to be a flare and used his mouth to pull off its top and threw it on the ground. "You die slowly filthy Americans." the man spat with rage and then closed his eyes and died. The flare was pouring out blue smoke and the Marines were on edge. "Now I'm afraid." Thunder stated with a scared tone in his voice.

"Tell me about it." Kelly replied with the same tone. Suddenly without warning a Marine shouted, "RPG!" just a split second before it smashed into the tank. Kelly was slammed to the ground by the amount of force the RPG had unleashed as it collided with the tank. When she finally regained her senses she looked around to find that the tank was on fire, and on the outside lay the bodies of Marines! She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Then out of the corner of her eye she spotted several figures getting closer. When she finally could see them she immediately went cold, these men were the attackers!

One of them seemed to lead the others since where he walked they followed. Instead of coming to look at her they walked towards the other side of the tank. Kelly slowly pulled out her pistol and took aim. Suddenly a boot came crashing down on her hand, effectively jarring the gun out of her hand. When she looked up she saw a very dark skinned man, who was carrying an AK47 in his arms. He then pointed it at her head and put his finger on the trigger. Kelly closed her eyes, when suddenly shots were fired from the other side of the tank! The terrorist pulled his gun away from her head and ran towards the other side of the tank. Shortly afterward his bloody body fell into the sand were she could see it. From the other side of the tank a lone Marine came into view, and he was carrying and M4A1 with a Holographic sight. The soldier ran over to her and asked, "Are you ok Flame?"

"I've been better Thunder," she replied, "the one you just killed stomped on my good hand, I can barely move it." she replied.

"Don't worry I'm going to carry you out o-!" that was all he could say before he toppled over bleeding from wounds that had pierced his armor! From behind the tank walked the leader with a pistol in his hand, he had shot Thunder!

With a cry of rage Kelly jumped up and lunged at him with vengeance on her mind. Before she could reach him she was grabbed from behind by two pairs of very strong hands, and was held in place. Then one of the leader's men stepped towards her his AK. The leader lifted his hand and the man stopped. He then stepped forward and held the barrel of the gun under her chin and said, "You're a fighter, I like that. You will make a great prize." he stated with his strange accent. Kelly spat in his face, causing him to step back. "You need to be taught some manners, but we will get to that in due time." he stated as he walked away. He then said something in another language and his man slammed the butt of his AK into her face, effectively knocking her unconscious.

Then the leader said to his men, "Take her and the other survivors back to the outpost, they will be great hostages." he stated. "Sir what of the female?" one of his men asked. The leader replied, "Keep her separate from the others... I want her personally!" he said with an evil tone. The man nodded and lifted up the girl's unconscious body and carried in the direction of the outpost. "On second thought, I will carry her." the leader said.

"Are you sure?" asked the man who had picked up her body.

"I'm positive, she is my prize... and she is pretty." he replied. The man nodded and handed him her body. As they started to walk back to the outpost the leader was smiling, for he had plans... big plans.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

"Eagles Swiftness"

August 27th - 9:57:23

Cpl. Donnie "Ram" Jones

36th Ranger squad

Afghanistan, Middle East

A squad of Rangers was waiting. What were they waiting for? They were waiting for the all clear. Several days after Washington had received word about the location of the 76th Marine Brigade, the Rangers had been sent in to rescue them. It was well known that the Middle East had been up to no good, but this time they had crossed the line. It was also known that the Rangers were not the first choice for this mission. Washington had considered sending a Delta team on this mission.

The Ranger known as 'Ram' was ready for some action. He was currently listening to his commanding officer. The leader of the Ranger group was one by the name of Cpt. Smith. Ram felt confident with her leading the squad. He had heard rumors that Smiths previous squad had been killed in action, and she single handedly killed one hundred enemy soldiers. Whether or not the rumors were true, one fact was known... she was not to be messed with.

"Alright Rangers let's get one thing straight," she paused to take a breath before continuing, "We're not here to lose, so bring it Rangers! Is that clear?" she yelled to her fellow Rangers.

"Yes Ma'am we're ready to go," her troops responded with enthusiasm. Ram had a question though, "Captain, how exactly are we going to storm this outpost, if we don't know its exact location?" he questioned. Several other Rangers nodded in agreement. "Glad you asked Ram, we have a plan in place." Smith responded.

"What might that be, captain?" Ram questioned, ready for an answer.

"Any time now, an armored convoy will be making its way to the compound," Smith stopped for a minute to let the news sink in before continuing, "In addition a Predator Drone has confirmed reports that there a quit a few guards on duty." Once that was said and done the other Rangers began to discuss this strategy.

"Sounds like a textbook suicide mission to me, Captain!" yelled a Ranger.

Smith turned towards the direction of the voice and raised her voice and said, "I know it sounds like that, but I promise Rangers we can, and we will prevail. Do I make myself clear Rangers!?" Smith shouted to the Rangers. The whole squad yelled in unison "SIR YES SIR!" At that being shouted the Rangers began preparing their weapons and ammo needed for the job.

Ram thought of something and asked, "Captain when this convoy comes our way what are we to do with it?" he asked.

Captain Smith turned to him and said, "We are going to hijack it and ride it right into the enemy compound," she once again paused to take a breath before continuing, "Once we're inside, our goal is to locate and rescue the missing Marines. Any other questions Rangers?" she asked her squad.

One Ranger spoke up and said, "How do we get out, Captain? 'Cause I don't think we're getting out the same way we came in." The other Rangers nodded in agreement at this statement. Ram thought about options, but couldn't think of any alternatives. Even Captain Smith seemed stumped at this question. Suddenly their ear pieces crackled to life with a bit of static. "36th are you in position?" the voice over their ear pieces asked.

"Roger that, this is Captain Smith of the 36th Ranger squad we are in position, awaiting for the go, over." she replied to the voice over the radio.

After about a minute is silence the radio once again crackled to life, "I hope you are Captain, 'cause in about seven minutes that convoy will be in visual range, so we hope you're ready to hop on board." The voice stated before going off again.

Ram turned on his own piece before saying, "This is Corporal Jones, may I ask who you were speaking to?" he questioned. Smith shot him a deadly glare. Ram immediately felt bad about asking the question. Just then the voice said, "You can call me Over Watch. I'll be keeping you posted on enemy position and movement."

Then Smith had a question herself, "Over Watch we don't know exactly how to get out once the Marines have been rescued, how exactly do we escape the compound?" The voice once again went dark, and Ram feared that even Over Watch didn't know that answer. After about forty seconds the voice came back and said, "Satellite visual confirms that there is a helicopter in the north east section of the compound. That is your best option for escape. I hope one of you trained is a pilot." Over Watch stated before going dark once again.

Now Ram felt really nervous, since he hadn't trained as a pilot. Ram turned to Smith and asked, "Do you know how to fly a chopper, Captain?" he asked. The only response was her shaking her head side to side, signaling no.

"Rangers, if any of you know how to fly a chopper now would be a good time to speak up," she said to the other Rangers. No Rangers spoke up to her statement. This was just great; not one Ranger on this squad knew how to fly a helicopter. Smith tapped her ear piece and said over the radio, "Over Watch no one here is trained as a pilot. Is it possible that any of the captured Marines knows how to fly?" she asked. Ram seriously hadn't thought of that.

After a minute Over Watch came back on the radio and replied by stating, "It's been confirmed that several Marines do know how to fly. That convoy is going to be in range any moment so keep your eyes peeled, I'll keep you informed." Over Watch stated before going dark again. The Rangers began readying their weapons and ammunition a lot faster now.

Just as Ram had finished loading a clip into his M4 Carbine, a Ranger shouted, "Sighting confirmed at seven hundred yards and closing!" Now the whole squad was on high alert. Ram turned to the road to the west and indeed saw the convoy was moving towards them.

"Alright Rangers, let's do this here and now!" Smith shouted to her troops. At that being stated the Rangers carefully began to move towards the road. Even though they had desert camouflage they still had to be careful. Once the truck was about three hundred yards away Smith made a hand motion towards the truck and whispered over the radio, "Move!" Once the word had been uttered the squad began to move a bit more quickly. Rams heart was beating at a very fast pace now.

Once they were within twenty yards of the convoy... it stopped moving. "What's going on?" Ram whispered to Smith. The answer came in the form of a bullet flying past his ear!

"Rangers take evasive action!" Smith yelled over the sound of gunfire. Ram raised himself up from his crouched position and raised his M4 and opened fire. The bad news for him and the other Rangers was that they were outgunned, and out manned.

"Ram, try to flank them!" Smith yelled over the chaos. Ram without answering started to run towards the side of the convoy, only to be met with three men holding AK47's pointed at his chest. "Now would be a good time for some help!" Ram yelled to his fellow Rangers.

Suddenly a hole appeared in the man to the left's head! The same thing happened with the other two men, and then all three of their bodies fell to the dusty ground. From behind appeared Captain Smith holding her M16. "You saved my ass right there, Captain. I owe you one now," Ram replied with gratitude in his voice.

"Your debt can be repaid in combat Corporal." Smith replied with a bit of steel in her voice. Ram regained his composure and ran back to aid the other Rangers who were still in combat. The moment he arrive to help the shooting stopped. Smith came back from behind the convoy and asked one of the Rangers, "Are we in the clear?"

"Yes Ma'am, tangos have been eliminated," the Ranger replied to her question.

"Good. Now we have to get into the trucks and drive right into the belly of the beast," she stated to her fellow soldiers. The Rangers nodded in unison and began to inspect the convoy that would be their easy access ticket. Ram observed that the trucks were well covered, and it looked like it might be bullet proof. It seemed like the perfect vehicle to infiltrate an enemy compound.

"Ram, we're ready to go, get into the first truck!" a voice yelled snapping him out of his concentration. He just now noticed that the other Rangers had disappeared, well into the trucks. Ram hopped into the first truck and saw Captain Smith sitting down and readying her ACR. "What attachments do you have on that thing, Captain?" Ram asked.

"Red dot sight, extended mag, and a heartbeat sensor." she replied to his question.

"Why do you have a heartbeat sensor?" he asked her.

"In case they have cells we can't see into, we can see heartbeats," she replied to his second question. At that being said Ram shut up and decided to rest up before the convoy reached the compound.

Over Watch came over the radio and said, "About two thousand yards to the compound, so stay sharp Rangers," he said. Minutes passed like seconds to Ram, and before they knew it they were at the gates of the compound.

"Ready up Rangers," Cpt. Smith said to her fellow troops. Ram reloaded his M4 and checked his Frag grenades, and his nine bangers. "I need a mag," a Ranger said to his left.

"What kinda' ammo do you need?" he asked his fellow soldier.

"ACR," the Ranger replied to his question.

"Here's some ammo Ranger," said Smith tossing him a clip. The Ranger snagged the clip from midair, popped it in his gun, and pulled back the spring. Suddenly the truck came to a stop. Smith tapped her ear piece and said to the driver, "Why're we stopping?"

"Because were inside the compound, and they are walking towards us!" the soldier replied.

"Rangers the moment they look inside here we spring into action. You got that?" she asked. The only response she got was all of them nodding their heads. Rams heartbeat accelerated as the men drew closer to the truck. In his head he knew that any second they would pop their heads in. Smith breaking the silence asked her driver, "How close are we to the prison area?"

"About two hundred yards to the north west," the driver responded.

"Alright we don't have to go very far, so let's grab the Marines, and get the hell out of here," Smith stated to her troops. Suddenly the barrel of an AK was pushed inside of the truck. The next minute a minute a man poked his head inside. Smith without hesitation pulled out her M1911 and shot the man in the head, drawing a blood shower from the hole in his cranium.

"Rangers engage!" she shouted to the whole group. Ram jumped out of the truck and pointed his M4 Carbine defensively. The alarm must have been sounded because several armed guards started running towards them.

Ram steadied his M4 at the nearest one, and opened fire. A bullet hole materialized on the nearest ones chest, followed by another's arm getting blown off! Several other Rangers jumped out and helped Ram engage the other five. Suddenly there were a lot less guards. "Status check!" Smith yelled.

"Were in the clear, for now," Ram answered. Suddenly, Over Watch came over there ear pieces and stated, "36th there is another heavily armed convoy moving towards the compound. You had better retrieve those Marines before it arrive, 'cause satellite visual says that there are over one hundred of them!" he reported.

"How many Marines are there, Over Watch?" Smith asked.

"As far as we know only thirteen are left." he stated sadly.

"We'll be on that chopper in ten, over." she informed him.

"You had better be. On the bright side those were the only guards on site." he informed.

Once again he went dark. Ram broke the silence by stating, "Let's move Rangers, we have limited time." at that being said they started in a full out sprint towards the location of the prison block. One Ranger stayed behind saying to Smith, "I'll locate, and get the chopper ready." Once they had left him to search, and once they were outside the front door to the prison, they stopped.

"Why are we stopping, Captain?" Ram asked Smith.

"We don't know if it's a booby trapped," was her response.

"I'll put a breaching charge on the door," a Ranger stated. At that being said he put a small plastic explosive on the door and said, "Back up clear the blast radius!" Once that was said the Rangers backed up as the one Ranger pulled his detonator out, and detonated it. The door was effectively blown off its hinges.

The Rangers then hurried inside and began to look for the surviving Marines. Ram looked to his left and spotted a lone Marine female chained to the wall. "Over here, I got a live one!" he shouted to his fellow soldiers. Smith turned around and ran to his aid. The Marine lifted her head to look at her rescuers. "I thought help would never come," she said in a pained voice.

"All that matters is that help is here now, what your name by the way?" Smith asked her.

"Sergeant Kelly Burns," was her response.

"Where are the other Marines?" Smith questioned.

"Your Rangers will find the other twelve as they look around," was her response.

"We found the other twelve, however one is seriously injured!" a Ranger yelled.

"I'm fine," the Marine stated harshly. Out of nowhere, Over Watch came over the radio and literally yelled, "Rangers your time is up, get to the chopper and get your asses the Hell out of there!" he screamed.

Smith turned around and yelled to the other, "Grab them and run like the Hell to the chopper!" Ram literally yanked the Marine out of her chains—to her pained scream—slung her over his shoulder and ran out of the compound. An unpleasant sight met them outside, in the form of one hundred soldiers with AK-47s aimed at their chest. The one who appeared to be their leader stepped forward and flat out stated to them, "You have ten seconds to surrender, or you die!"

Smith stepped forward and boldly stated, "You surrender or you die, terrorist!" That seemed to enrage the leader as a bulled flew and nailed Smith in her leg, effectively dropping her to the floor screaming in pain. Several Ranger opened fire with their M16s and M4 Carbines, only to be met with return fire.

Ram rushed to her aid, and upon noticing the situation yelled to his fellow Ranger, "Hold your fire!" The Rangers looked shocked at this order but complied by lowering their weapons. Ram then heard what sounded like a chopper.

The leader also seemed to hear it. "As you can see our reinforcements are on the way, American," pausing to take a breath he then stated, "I suggest you drop your weapons before things get uglier."

Ram didn't back down by saying, "That ain't your chopper. It's ours!" he stated.

Upon realizing this, the leader yelled to his men, "Exterminate the American scum!" His men then opened fire once again. Then out of the blue a large explosion struck the ground right next to the leader, who was thrown off his feet.

The chopper landed right in front of Ram. "Get your ass on board Ram; we don't have much time here." At that being said Ram made a hand signal which told the Rangers, and Marines to get on board. They all hopped in quickly and closed the door. Once they were effectively out of the area a few minutes later Ram stated to his fellow Rangers, "That how it's done; nice job Rangers!" Now that the rescue mission was behind them, they were on their way home.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

"Obstacles "

October 17th - 5:23:27

PFC Donovan "Hawk" Westbrook

Delta Force

Obstacle Course, New York City, Manhattan

To say he was nervous was an under statement. He was flat out terrified. Since being selected to be a part of the U.S Army's Delta Force he knew he would have to be on his 'A' game. Today he really needed to perform well. Sitting in front of him was an obstacle course used by Delta for training. Since being recruited right off the bat by Delta was a big honor, he had to do well today. A Delta soldier stepped up to him, and upon noticing he rank striped on his arms said, "Good Luck, Private... your going to need it today."

"Thanks. What Rank are you?" Hawk questioned. The soldier put his rank stripes in plane view showing three stripes and saying, "I'm a Sergeant. It would be wise to take the advice I'm about to give you." he stated in a voice, hinting he was meant to be taken seriously.

"What is your advice, Sergeant?" Hawk responded.

"Be on your best game today, the team judging your performance today is one of the elite teams." he responded. Hawk immediately felt electrified, if he impressed this team enough, he might get put on them. Fighting along side an elite Delta team would be an extreme honor. Suddenly a voice with a commanding African American accent said over the PS system, "Your up, make your way to the weapons table before you attempt to tackle the course , Private.!" Hawk jumped up and ran towards the weapon table a few hundred feet in front of him. Upon reaching the table Hawk noticed many weapons including, an AK47 with an Acoc, an M4A1 with a Holographic sight, and an ACR. "Chose your two weapons from the supply table, and then go to the other table to pick up some flash grenades, as well as some frags." the voice over the intercom ordered. Hawk complied and grabbed what was needed. Upon reaching the starting line the voice said, "On my go your objective is to complete this course in as little time as possible, kill the enemy's that pop up, and don't shoot the civilians, Private." Hawk stood ready at the beginning of the course. Suddenly the voice over the PS system shouted, "GO GO GO!" Hawk immediately started running through the course at top speed. Up ahead he spotted a trench, and realized very soon that he had to jump into this gap. As he neared the trench he though, _Is there any dummies, or targets in there? _His question was soon to be answered as he leapt into the trench. He heard a noise to his left and turned. A metal target popped up right in front of him. He raised his M4 to fire, but noticed that it had a little kid on it. Hawk now realized that they had put up fake targets to test him. He turned to the right and resumed running. Another target pooped up, this time it had a man with an AK on it. Without a moments hesitation he raised his riffle and fired. Upon his bullets making contact with the target, it fell back to the ground. Hawk then noticed a two story building about a hundred feet in front of him. He started in a full out sprint toward it, when the PS system crackled to life again saying, "I'm going to give you exact instructions on what to do, you do these things right... we might take you. I'll meet you at the end of the course." it said before once again going silent. Hawk took in this info, realizing that whoever was giving the instructions might be on this team from the way he said, "We might take you." and that gave him new energy. Upon reaching the door he heard the voice say, "Grenade through the second story window!" he complied by pulling a grenade off his belt and pulling the pin out shouting, "Frag in!" He then heaved it through the window, and waited for it to explode. Upon hearing it detonate with a bang he heard, "Toss a flash through the door!" Hawk complied by pulling one from his belt and tossing it through the door. Upon seeing a flash on the inside he sprinted in. Two targets sprang up, he raised his M4 and opened up a few rounds. Once the targets were hit, Hawk noticed a staircase leading to the second story. He started to walk cautiously up them, not knowing when a target could pop up. When he reached the door at the top of the stairs a target sprang up, "Melee with your knife, Private!" the voice commanded. Hawk responded by pulling out his knife and slashing the target in the chest area. Once he was actually inside the room he discovered that it was indeed empty, except for a huge hole in the wall. Upon getting closer and examining the hole he saw ropes attached to the edge. "What am I supposed to do?" he asked the PS.

"You climb down using the ropes. That answer your question, Private" came the reply.

"Yes sir it does." Hawk replied.

"Good once you get down we will talk." the voice stated before going silent again. Hawk walked over to the edge, grabbed the ropes, and started to repel down the wall. As he slowly walked down the wall, panic started to sit in. He scolded himself and pushed the thoughts out his head. Suddenly his feet hit solid ground, and he felt triumphant... for he had finished the course. Then the same voice said, "3:57 not bad, Private." Hawk turned to find himself face to face with a tall looking man. The man in question dark skinned, and had very stern eyes, and he seemed to be the one talking to him.

"Thanks... what rank are you?" Hawk questioned.

"I'm a Captain, you better remember that, Private." he responded sharply. Hawk nodded and asked, "Did I qualify for the Delta team?"

"Walk with me, Private. I'll se what the two other members judging your performance thought." he stated and started walking. Hawk nodded and followed closely behind him. "What's your name, Private?" the Captain asked him.

"Hawk." he responded. The captain turned to face him and said, "I meant your actual name. Not your code name." he replied coldly.

"Sorry sir. My name is Donovan Westbrook." Hawk replied apologetically.

"That's better. That room up their to the right is our destination." the Captain stated. Hawk once again felt nervous, for he knew that inside that room were the two other members were judging him. Upon reaching that room, the man stopped, and gave a gesture that seemed to say, _After you. _Hawk gulped and opened the door. Inside he noticed one person on the left, and one on the right. The person on the left was a tall male. He had a Army t shirt on, with camouflaged pants, with boots on his feet. He also appeared to be well shaved, on his head he had a sports cap on. He wore a pair of dark sunglasses over his eyes. But he also gave a friendly smile towards him. The individual on the right happened to be a tall female. She had brown eyes, and shoulder length auburn hair. She was wearing a white shirt, and she was also wearing camouflaged pants, and boots. She upon noticing him gave a friendly smile. Stepping forward the Captain said to the man, "This is the new kid, what do you think, sir?" he asked. The man stroked his chin in thought for a minute before saying, "I personally was impressed. You Captain?" the man replied,

"Wasn't the best performance, but it was good none the less."

"I think he did great!" the woman stated to her comrades. They looked at her and nodded in approval. The man then spoke again and Said, "What's your name?"

"PFC Donovan Westbrook." Hawk responded.

"All I got to say to you is... welcome to Delta team Platinum. You passed with flying colors." Hawk felt overjoyed, not only had he passed, but he had passed easily.

"Thank you... what's your name?" Hawk asked the man.

"I'm Lt. Colonel Jake Washington. Your leader, but my code name is 'Eagle'" he replied.

The woman then piped up and said, "I'm First Sergeant Linda Cole. Code name is 'Wave.'" she responded.

"And I'm Captain Jamal Johnson, you call me 'Wolf' though, Private." he ordered him.

Eagle piped up and said, "Who wants a beer in order to welcome our newest member?" he asked his teammates. Wolf, Wave, and Hawk all raised their hands. "That's what I like to see people." he responded, and pulled four beers that he had hidden till that moment. He tossed one to the other three, and in unison they popped the top. He raised his bottle and said, "This is to Hawk, and all Delta boys out there." he stated. The all cheered, clanked bottles and started drinking. After taking a sip he noticed Eagle pull Wave aside and giver her a kiss on her lips. Hawk felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to see Wold standing behind him. Leaning forward he whispered into his ear, "Those two are dating, so don't be surprised if you see that happen a lot." he responded with a mocking voice. Hawk noticed and continued sipping on his beer.

**300 miles away in the Pakistani ocean**

While Delta was off celebrating a group of Navy SEALS had just received a mission accomplished from Washington.. Who were these S.E.A.L.S? They were known by many names. But their actual name was S.E.A.L Team 6


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors note: Guys since I REALLY didn't want to introduce my S.E.A.L yet I decided to skip their chapter. If you re-read "Obstacles" you will discover that I changed the ending. Besides I promised a U.S.M.C. Marine, and a U.S Army Ranger would be the stories main character, and they will... but I didn't have enough room to finish my description. So you will also see, an Israeli P.M.C Soldier, a British S.A.S Soldier, as well as a Navy S.E.A.L . Sorry to say but there is going to be no fighting in the Middle East this chapter. But this chapter leads up to the next three, and the Return to the Middle East. So enjoy my loyal fans.**

Chapter 4

"A chance of Reckoning"

October 18th - 1:13:02

Sgt. Kelly "Flame" Burns

(Disavowed) 76th Marine Brigade

Soldier recovery center, Salt Lake City, Utah

Kelly Burns gazed sadly out of her window in her room. She had many thoughts buzzing though her head. The most dominating thought was that she more than likely would not see a battlefield again. Normally most Soldiers who returned from overseas would be ecstatic never to see one again, but Sergeant Kelly Burns was not one of those soldiers. After she, Thunder, and the other surviving Marines of the 76th brigade had been rescued by the 36th Army Rangers, and been flown back to the States, she had felt the need to go back. Sometimes she wondered why she had thought that single thought. To be honest she had no answer to that question. But she had one possible answer. What was that answer? Well it was simple... she wanted revenge. What exactly did she want revenge on? Well she wanted it on the man and his group who killed her friends on the 76th, plus she wanted to kill the man who had shoot Thunder. The same man for two incidents, perfect. She was aroused from her thoughts when a female nurse entered her room. The nurse took a breath and said, "I'm sorry to disturb you Mrs. Burns, but you have a visitor, and I wanted to make sure you knew. Should I send him up?" she asked Kelly.

Once she heard the word 'him' she got exited, it must be Thunder, since he was the only man (besides her father) who ever visited. She nodded and said, "Go ahead. May I ask if it's Thunder who wants to see me?" she asked the nurse.

The nurse shook her head and said, "I'm sorry, but it's not Sergeant Durant." she replied. Kelly was taken by surprise, she had never heard Thunders last name before; all she knew was his code name.

"Durant is his last name? What's his full name?" she asked the nurse.

"His full name is Michael J. Durant." the nurse replied. Kelly was surprised. In a thousand years she never had thought that was Thunders last name. Suddenly a rather loud African American voice yelled from down the hall, "Is she ready to see me?" he asked.

The nurse turned to Kelly and awaited an answer. Kelly nodded slowly and said, "Send him in." The nurse nodded and hurried out of her room. She heard her say from outside, "She's ready for you, sir." Kelly immediately felt nervous for some reason. Then a rather large man walked through the door. The man in question was dark skinned and wore a combat vest, Army green pans, and boots. Kelly also noticed the .M1911 that was holstered on his waist. Kelly looked at him and asked, "Who are you?" The man smiled and starting laughing before saying, "What a coincidence, I was about to ask the same thing. So who are you Ma'am?" he asked.

"I'm Marine Sergeant Kelly Burns of the 76th brigade. Or at least I used to be. And who are you?" she questioned narrowing her eyes.

"I'm Staff Sergeant Sharp. That answer your question?" he asked her.

"Roger." she replied. "Why did you want to see me? As I assume you know the 76th was disavowed, so I don't assume you're here to tell me they are ready for a combat operation." she stated. Sharp looked her in the eyes and said:

"I'm aware of that. After all I read your file, Sergeant Burns."

"Then why are you here then?" she asked him.

"To give you a chance of reckoning." he stated.

Kelly thought about this or a minute and said, "How can you offer me this chance?" He pulled a picture out of a pouch in his vest and showed it to her. The picture must have been taken courtesy of a Predator Drone, or satellite, because it showed Latitude, Longitude, and time in the photo. It showed a olive color skinned man (who she assumed to be Arabic) dressed in combat gear, plus a pair of sunglasses on his head, a short beard, plus he was firing an AK in the picture. Overall he looked like the average Terrorist people who haven't been to war picture in their heads.

Sergeant Sharp took a deep breath and said, "This is Afghanistan born native Muhammad Akeem Akbar. He is on both the CIA and FBI terror list. He is suspected of acts of terrorism in his own country, as well as others. Recently though we noticed that he was meeting rather large groups of people in secret," he pulled out another picture that showed him talking to people inside an apartment complex, "In addition we have also intercepted weapon shipments to and from him. Plus, since he has started talking to these groups, acts of violence have increased in Egypt, Iraq, Iran, Syria, and worst of all Israel. This is no coincidence. Last night a group of S.E.A.L.S attacked an oil rig in the Pakistani ocean. What they recovered was... shocking," he pulled some papers out of his pocket. They showed pictures of vehicles, weapons, and locations marked in red marker.

Kelly's heart did a flip flop; these were attack plans, and documents. Taking another deep breath Sharp once again started speaking, "These papers were rushed ASAP to President Obama, as well a congress. It is unclear as to what congress is going to suggest, but I am willing to bet we are going to end up going to war with multiple Middle Eastern Countries," he stated grimly. Kelly inhaled deeply. If this happened it would mean that U.S forces would be deployed to not just one country, but several.

Suddenly a thought popped into her head. "Would our forces have help from other countries? I'm sure Israel, and Britain would help us out?" she asked hopefully.

Sharp pondered this idea for a minute before replying, "There is absolute certainty that Israel would help us, but for Britain... I cannot answer at this moment. They might join if they have cause." he stated. Taking another breath he said, "Right now the only power he has are over small groups, although they are small, their number are growing slowly, but steadily." he stated.

Kelly though about this for a minute before asking, "So he isn't strong enough to engage in an all-out war?"

"No, but in a while he might be." Sharp replied.

Kelly finally couldn't hold it in and asked, "I appreciate what you are telling me, but how is this considered a chance at Reckoning?" she asked.

Sharp took one massive breath and said, "This is the man who ordered the attack on the Ranger squad back in August, as well as the attack that killed many of your fellow Marines." he answered.

Kelly was shocked. This is what he meant as reckoning. Akbar was behind both of the attacks. Another idea came to her head and she said, "I'm not part of any Marine team right now, so how do I get over there?"

"I'm glad you asked Sergeant, because I'm commanding officer of the 1st Force Recon. That means that we would be among the first Marines on the ground. I came to offer you the chance to join us. What do you say, you want to join us, Marine?" he asked her. Kelly had to resist the urge to jump up and hug him.

She got her emotions under control and said, "I will gladly join the 1st Force Recon, but what about Thunder?" she said.

"Sorry Burns, but Sergeant Durant has been picked up by 2nd Force Recon." he replied sadly. Kelly at that moment felt both happy and sad. She was happy that she was going to have a chance to strike back at the man who had hurt her so much, and she was sad that Thunder would not be at her side. "Alright Sharp, I'm in your corner," she said standing up.

"Good see you in a couple of days, Marine." he said to her before turning and walking out the door.

**Well worth the wait, don't you think?**


	6. Chapter 6

**And I'm back loyal fans. If you want to see Kelly's mask look up Frost from Modern Warfare 3.**

Chapter 5

"Marine Down"

February 13th - 5:23:17

Sgt Kelly "Flame" Burns

First Force Recon

Saudi Arabia, Middle East

The ground was shaking. Kelly was on her knees, clutching her head. Their were distorted voices all around her and she couldn't quit make them out. All she was aware of was the loud ringing in her head. Then a gloved hand appeared in front of her masked face. Not knowing who it belonged to, she decided to grab it anyway. The hand the hoisted her to her feet were she stood a little shaken. "On your feet Sergeant Burns. Were Marines, we don't lay down on the job!" a commanding male voice yelled to her. She looked up into the face of Staff Sergeant Sharp.

"Sir, yes, sir!" she yelled to him. Then their headsets said over the noise, "Friendly air strike on the way!"

"Marines take cover, FA22'S incoming!" Sharp yelled to his soldiers. The Marines around her, (including Sharp) dropped into the prone position and were getting dug in. Suddenly a loud noise was roaring behind them.

"Here it comes!" yelled a Marine to her right.

"Hold on!" Sharp yelled. Suddenly an FA22 soared right over them, and then they heard the loud boom, signifying that it had dropped it's cargo. Dust swirled around them, and they could hear the screams of Fist of Allah forces. After the remaining two jets had dropped their bombs, and the dust had settled, the Marines got up to survey the aftermath. Upon seeing dead enemy troops Sharp yelled, "Hell yeah, you don't mess U.S Marines!" he yelled at the top of his longs. Kelly stood up and took in the scene. She also saw the dead forces. Over their headsets Over Watch said, "That should be all of them in your sector. Good work Marines." he stated before going dark.

"Your heard him, 'Good work Marines.'" Sharp said turning to faces his troops. then sooner than expected Over Watch came back over the radio and said, "Marines we have a Delta Force team pinned down about eleven miles north-west of your location. Proceed there and see if you can provide them some backup." he said, before going dark.

"You heard him men, and ladies..." he said looking at Kelly, "Lets help out these Delta boys. Move out, Go GO GO!" He ordered them. As they started to sprint towards the location one lone gun shot rang out across the deserted street. Suddenly Kelly felt that she had been punched in the chest, and was unable to breathe. She swayed before falling on her back. She took her hand and felt around her chest. She found some blood right underneath her left breast. She knew a bullet had found it's target. The world was starting to go black, and she could only hear Sharp yelling her name, "Burns!", over and over again. Then the world went black.

**I know it's short but I have not updated in a long while and I wanted to get something out to all you loyal fans.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

"Guardian Angel"

February 13th -5:25:42

1st Lieutenant Benjamin Tsion

Mossad Operator, Israeli CIA

Saudi Arabia, Middle East

Flying above the skyline on their way to assassinate a high ranking lieutenant of Akbar's they felt no fear. Who were they? They were part of the Israeli military, also the secret CIA of the military. The team was composed of ten of the best men command could find. Sitting in the front was the leader of this team, Benjamin Tsion. He was thinking about a lot at the moment. They had orders to get in swiftly and kill the high ranking target. "Sir You might want to hear this." his second Lieutenant said to him, snapping him out of his thoughts. Reaching his hand over to the right he picked up the radio.

"This is First Lieutenant Benjamin Tsion of the Israeli CIA, who am I speaking to?" he questioned the radio. Over the radio he could hear the sounds of gunfire and screaming.

"This is Sergeant Sharp of the U.S Marine Corps. Were getting overrun and we have a Marine down, we need immediate assistance!" Sharp yelled over the radio. Benjamin looked over to his second lieutenant who wore the same grim look on his face. He picked back up the radio an said, "Roger that we will be to your position as soon as possible."

"Thanks, were about thirteen miles south west of you. Get here fast or our wounded might not make it!" Sharp said before getting off the mike. Turning to his troops Benjamin said, "Alright men you heard the American, we have to back them up." he ordered.

"But sir we orders to take out the high priority target. We cant simply abandon the mission." he stated.

The other eight men nodded in agreement. In response he picked up the radio and said, "Sergeant Sharp can you patch me through to someone called 'Over Watch'?" he questioned. After a few seconds Sharp replied,

"I'll patch you through to Over Watch." was the only response he got. Sooner than expected a new voice came over the radio and stated,

"This is Over Watch I heard you wanted to speak to me?" he questioned.

"Yes this is First Lieutenant Benjamin Tsion of the Israeli CIA I need to know if there is someone who can take over for our mission?" he asked. He then preceded to go into detail about their mission. After that was done the radio went dead for a few. Looking toward the cockpit of the chopper he asked the pilot, "How long till we get to the Marines, pilot?"

"ETA seven minutes." was his response.

"Over Watch you have seven minutes to find us a replacement for our mission or we cant help you." Benjamin said over the radio.

Almost immediately the radio came back to life and said, "Benjamin we have a U.S Ranger squad that we can deploy to that location, do you copy?"

"Roger that send them to the coordinates I gave you ." he said before going to radio silence.

"Three minutes." the pilot yelled to them.

"Ready up troops." Benjamin yelled to his troops.

As they drew nearer and nearer to the location he could sense that his troops were becoming more and more nervous.

"Men there is no need to be nervous. If we die we die for Israeli, hooah?"

"Hooah!" came the reply from his men.

"Benjamin the LZ is really hot." the pilot said over the intercom.

"Can you get us to the exact location of the American Marines?" he questioned the pilot.

"That's a negative sir, I can however drop you off three miles to he south. That's as close as I can get you sir." the pilot stated. Benjamin nodded silently, taking in the change of plans. He had been hoping that they could land right there and provide immediate assistance to American forces. But instead they had to fight there way through enemy troops for three miles.

"Men we have to fight our way through three miles of enemy soldiers. But don't worry we can take them."

Suddenly the chopper took a steep dive. Benjamin got on the mike and yelled, "Pilot what the hell was that!?"

"Sir enemy troops have spotted us and are attempting to hit us with RPG'S, evasive action is needed." the pilot replied.

"Put us on the ground now pilot!" Benjamin ordered.

"Sir we are under hea-."

"I don't care we got to help the Americans now!"

"Roger sir we are going in for a landing."

As the helicopter was getting ready for touchdown Benjamin checked his equipment. He loaded a clip into his Tar 21 and looked down it's precision red dot sight. He checked his flash bangs and grenades and saw that they were in order. He checked on the rest of his men and saw that they were doing the same. Several of his men had AK47's, while the others had either ACR's or M4A1 assault riffles.

Suddenly they felt the chopper jerk violently as it's wheels made contact with the pavement of the street. Followed by bullets banging against the side.

As he approached the closed door he looked back at his men and said,

"Men once I open this door we will be in a storm of bullets. What we need to do is toss some flash bangs as well as concussion grenades to stun them. Then jump out and rain hell on them."

"Sir how far away are we from the Americans?" one of his men asked.

"About three miles, give or take." was his reply to the question. Suddenly the pilot yelled over the mike, "Sir we have to take off now, so if your getting out it has to be now!"

"Alright men go go go." he yelled opening the door and tossing out a flash bang. Once the door was opened they saw enemy troops covering their eyes since they had been hit by the flash bang. Jumping out of the chopper Benjamin raised his Tar 21 and opened fire on the nearest soldiers. Once his bullets made contact with them they collapsed into a bloody pile. Quicker than you would think the LZ had been cleared of all tangos, primarily because they spent to much time yelling war cries than actually hitting their targets. Over Watch came over the radio and said, "Benjamin your teams has to get their pronto, the wounded Marine will not make it unless that area is cleared of all soldiers."

"Over Watch we had to take an unexpected detour and were three miles South of their location can you tell us how to get their fast?" Benjamin questioned him.

"I'll see what I can find, till then start moving." Over Watch ordered before going dark.

"You heard him men start moving." he ordered his troops. They proceeded to move North towards the American when a few minutes into their sprint Over Watch came back over the radio and said, "Benjamin I have located a truck yard surrounded by a chain fence about forty three feet to your North East. If you can acquire a truck it will cut your traveling time in more than half of what it would take if you were on foot."

"That's great Over Watch we'll divert to the truck yard." he replied to Over Watch then went on to tell his men the change of plan.

Coming back over the radio Over Watch said, "Be Advised though that there are some tangos there, and they are reported to have explosives." he warned.

"Don't worry Over Watch we can handle them." Benjamin replied.

"I hope so because your that Marines best chance for survival." Over Watch said before once again going dark.

Facing his men he said, "You heard him men, all people in the area are hostile, stay frosty." he ordered them, and he received a silent nod. As they diverged towards the truck yard they began to notice just how enemy occupied it was. Armed tangos patrolled the entrance with AK's in their hands, and people inside the yard all carried either Uzi's, or pistols. Turning to his men he said, "Gentlemen were going to try to sneak in and steal a truck before they notice us so don't go attracting attention," he paused to take a breath, "So only shoot if you know for certain that you can kill the tango. Do I make myself clear?" he asked them.

"Yes sir." was the reply he got. As they slowly started to approach the yard Over Watch came back over the radio and said, "Be advised that air support finally got through and cleared all tangos off the roof around the Marines, however they are to close for us to attack the ground like we did earlier." he said before going dark. At the sound of that Benjamin began to formulate a plan. Since all hostiles on the rooftop had been taken care of, id they got into a truck and drove it at the enemies at ground level than they could easily take them all out.

"Men move up, slowly, and quietly." he ordered. At that being said they began to slowly move towards the yard. When they were about to be within visible range he pointed at the ground and made a hand gesture, the order for them to go prone. Once everyone had gone prone the slowly began to crawl towards the front entrance. Suddenly when they were almost there one of his men whispered, "Sir we cannot enter the front gate without alerting everyone that we are here. However I noticed a small hole in the fence around the perimeter of the yard, and better yet it comes out right next to a truck." he stated before going quit. At this being said Benjamin nodded and slowly diverted his path toward the hole. Once he saw it he slowly started to crawl towards it, when a guard started walking over towards them.

"Steady." Benjamin ordered. The guard continued to walk towards them.

"Turn around, turn around." Benjamin whispered. Suddenly a bullet made contact with a truck at the other side of the compound with a loud metallic bang. The result was immediate as the guard yelled something in arabic to the others. They raised their riffles and all ran towards the truck that the bullet had hit. Once they were gone Benjamin realized that this would be the best opening that they would get to steal a truck.

"Move into the nearest truck." he ordered as he stood up and quickly moved into position next to a truck. Looking in the window he saw the keys in the ignition. It struck him strange, but then it occurred to him that these terrorists would not think that anyone would steal from them. Once his men had caught up he tried to open the door. It was locked.

"Damn their goes our ride." he said.

"Not exactly, commander." one of his men said. Before Benjamin could question that statement he saw the soldier who had spoken pull out his combat knife and precede to start picking the lock. Suddenly bullets were whizzing past their current location.

"Dammit we've been compromised, hurry up and pick the damn lock!" he yelled as he raised his Tar 21 and opened fire, his men followed his lead. As the fight intensifies around the truck Benjamin thought that it might be his time to dies. Just when those thoughts reached his head the soldier picking the lock yelled, "Got it sir!"

"Alright move into the truck. I saw the keys in the ignition so lets get the hell out of here!" he ordered. Immediately his men jumped into the truck, Benjamin after providing a few more protective rounds followed them into the truck, it was a tight squeeze.

"Drive, get us the hell out of here!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. At that being said the driver put the truck into drive and floored it. The truck wheels got traction and quickly gained speed, and smashed through the gate. Although the solders were firing after them, Benjamin knew that they were already out of range.

"Five minutes till we reach the Americans." the driver yelled.

"Good let's get there fast and back them up." Benjamin responded. The following minutes seemed to pass like hours to him. His head was ringing with questions. Like, "_Who fired the shot that alerted the guards?"_

"Friendly's in sight sir!" yelled the driver.

"Good lets give hell to Akbar's forces!" he yelled to yells of approval. As they drew nearer they saw a groups of Marines were pinned down by a medium sized group of enemies.

"Sir how do we engage them?" the driver asked.

"Ram them." Benjamin responded.

"Sir?" the driver asked, and he sounded a little startled.

"You heard me ram them." Benjamin replied. A nod from the driver was all he got. As they drew closer and closer he saw the terrorist group more closely, and sooner than you would think they hit the first men, followed by more and more. Quickly the whole courtyard was empty. The advantage that they had the the Marines didn't was that the size of the truck was a match for the numbers of Akbar's men. Once the truck had stopped Benjamin got out and ran towards the tall black Marines who he guessed to be the leader.

"You Sergeant Sharp?" he questioned.

"That's me, took your damn time." Sharp replied.

"Were is your wounded." Benjamin asked.

"She's right here." Sharp said pointing to a Marine who was propped against a concrete wall.

"'She' you say? Don't know many women who go to war." Benjamin said with a hint of surprise in his voice.

"Yea well you don't know Sergeant Kelly Burns." was the response that Sharp gave him.

"Were was she shot?" Benjamin asked, now with seriousness in his voice.

"Right below her left breast." Sharp responded.

"Well remove her chest armor and... bra and put pressure on the wound." Benjamin said.

"Can't do that." Sharp replied.

"Why not?" Benjamin asked.

"Well... I think Kelly would be pissed if I saw her bare breasts. She would never let that go." Sharp replied.

"She's been shot, I don't think she would mind if you saw her boobs in order to save her life! For Gods sake are you not married?!" Benjamin yelled a little enraged now. Without waiting for an answer he yanked her chest armor off and was about to do the same to her whit braw when a low voice said, "You take of my braw, I'll kill you."

"Who was that?" Benjamin yelled.

"That was Kelly, she's been slipping in and out of it for awhile." Sharp replied. As the two still argued over wether or not to remove her braw to save her life... a Ranger squad was almost ready to go.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

"Planning the Strike"

February 13th -5:37:39

Corporal Donnie "Ram" Jones

U.S Army 36th Ranger Squad

Saudi Arabia, Middle East

A group of Rangers were standing around a table inside a command tent waiting for someone to show up. Who were they waiting for? Even they did not know that answer.

"Yo Captain how much longer do we have to wait?" Ram asked their Female Leader.

"As long as it takes, Corporal." was how Smith responded tho his question. Even though she didn't say anything else, Ram could tell that even she was getting annoyed. How could he tell? Well for starters her face was twisted into a annoyed fashion, and she kept tapping her booted foot up and down.

"Sorry I'm late people!" came a loud voice entering the room through the entrance flap. The man in question was a tall white male, who Ram guessed to be in his late fifties to early sixties. He wore a green shirt with ribbons on it, had a tie on, wore dress green pants, and dark shoes. He had a green cap on his hat, and had three silver stars on it. Ram looked at him stunned, this man was a three star General.

"Who are you, sir?" Captain Smith asked him breaking the silence.

"Why I'm General Marcus Cunningham of the U.S Army," he replied with a smile before continuing to speak, "Also I'm the one who was asked to send you fine Rangers on this high stakes mission." he said before becoming silent. At this being said all the looks on the Rangers faces went from unreadable to nervous. Ram was the same.

"General what exactly is this mission. I had just came out of the bathroom and was told to get her pronto." Smith asked.

"About twenty minutes ago a Israeli CIA squad had to abort it's assassination mission of one of Akbar's high ranking lieutenant to help out a pinned Marine Force team. So that assassination mission now belongs to us." Cunningham calmly responded. At this being said Smith pipped up and said, "When do I lead my team out?"

"I'm sorry Captain but you are not leading this mission." Cunningham said with a straight face.

"What!," Smith yelled, "Who's in charge then!?" Smith yelled angrily.

"An old friend of yours." Cunningham calmly replied. At that being said he whistled very loudly. Once he had done that the front flap to the tent was lifted up and in stepped a soldier who Ram had never seen before. He was white, wore the same outfit that they all were wearing, had on a baseball cap, and was slightly muscular.

"He there, Rangers. I'm taking over for this mission." the Ranger in question stated.

"And who exactly are you?" Captain Smith questioned him. The Ranger turned to face her and once he saw her had a look of surprise on his face.

"It's nice to see you again, Reina." the Ranger addressed Captain Smith.

"How do you know my first name?" she questioned him curiously.

"I remember names, plus we did serve a short tour together over in Iran." was his reply.

"Jordan is that you?" she questioned him.

"Took you long enough to recognize me. After all I was your commander while you were ranked Private though Sergeant after all." he stated with a slight grin on his face.

"Were have you been since them?" she asked him.

"I was in a car crash when I returned to the states for Christmas. Banged up my knee. Couldn't fight in the shape I was in. So I had to go through recovery and all." was his reply to her question. "How are you ranked a Captain now?" he asked her curiously.

"Well in case you don't remember I was ranked Sergeant when you left, and was assigned to go to Iraq as well. So over there we got attacked a lot and my ability to lead under pressure was a big reason I got the promotion so fast." was her response.

"Um as much as I would like to hear this tail I think we have a mission to prepare for, Captain." Ram stated, effectively breaking up the conversation they were having.

"Quit right... um what's your name?" Jordan asked him.

"Corporal Donnie Jones, call sign is 'Ram', sir." Was Donnie's reply.

"Well thank you, Corporal. General can you fill us in on this mission?" Jordan asked General Cunningham.

"Yes of course. Anyways your mission is to kill one by the name of Razim," the General took out a picture of a man who had dark eyes, was short, and was holding a gun in the air, "He is one of Akbar's best men and killing him would strike a critical blow to his plans of making his forces any bigger. So bottom line, get in and get it done quick and clean. Do I make myself Clear?" he yelled at them.

"Sir yes sir." they all replied in unison. Shortly after that a chopper landed outside the tent.

"That chopper is your ride to your destination. Remember speed and aggression, Rangers." the General said before leaving the tent. Once he had left Jordan turned to the troops and said, "Move out." At that they all ran outside and prepared to board the chopper. Right before boarding Ram felt a nudge on his shoulder, "Yo Ram you think Jordan and Smith do anything _other_ than serve together?" he asked with a little snicker in his voice. All Ram could do was let out a small chuckle as he got on board and sat down. Shortly there after the chopper's blades started to rotate and pick up speed. And then they were airborne.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

"Speed and Aggression"

February 13th -5:56:59

Corporal Donnie "Ram" Jones

U.S Army 36th Ranger Squad

Saudi Arabia, Middle East

"Get down the rope, go!" yelled the voice of Jordan as the chopper came to a stop over Razim's location. Responding to his commanders order Donnie grabbed hold of the rope and jumped out of the chopper. Once he was out he could see the ground getting closer to his feet as he slid down the rope. All around him he could hear gunshots being fired. From both the Rangers who had already repealed down plus the ones still in the chopper, but also from the forces assigned to protect Razim. He felt a sudden jolt go through his body as his feet roughly met the hard ground. Gaining his balance he stood up and grabbed his M16 off his back and started to assist his fellow Rangers on the ground by providing covering fire for the Rangers still making their way down. Upon surveying the battleground he noticed that there were many crates, boxes, and cars scattered throughout the courtyard. Enemy troops were hiding behind these things, only leaning out in order to shoot towards the invading American soldiers. Ram noticed one soldier stick his head out a little to much from his protected spot. Ram raised his M16 up looked down his holographic sight and opened fire. The weapons three round burst was effective as the three bullets tore through the soldiers face and coming out the back of his dead in a shower of blood and brains. Once the soldier fell to the ground Ram raised up his riffle and prepared to move onto the next soldier, except he noticed that there was a temporary break in the action as there were no more enemy soldiers at the minute. Jordan dropped down right next to him and said, "Move up slowly, I don't want anyone dead." At that being said they all started to move up very slowly indeed towards the entrance to the building. Suddenly an RPG ripped through the silence and smashed into the ground a few feet from were they were advancing. Ram surveyed the scene and noticed several Rangers on the ground moaning in pain. Turning to face Jordan he yelled, "We got wounded, sir." Ram yelled to his commander.

"I know, Ram." Jordan replied to his statement.

"Sir if I may we should get these men to a secure position." Ram proposed.

"Negative keep moving forward we have our orders, Ram." Jordan said disapprovingly of Rams proposal.

"But sir they are injured we cant just leave them out here, they would be sitting ducks." Ram countered Jordans statement.

"I agree with Ram Jordan it would be unwise to leave them here." Captain Smith piped up. In response Jordan turned on his mic and said, "Command we have wounded here that are in need of pickup, look for red smoke." he said.

"Roger that Captain Palmer we will be on scene in about ten minutes." Ram heard the commander reply.

"Much applied thank you." Captain Palmer replied before turning to face his fellow soldiers. Turning to face four of them he said, "You four cover them till the chopper turns up." he ordered.

"Yes sir." they replied in unison as they began dragging their down friends to a safer position.

"Any more questions?," Palmer asked facing the other Rangers. Silence was his response, "Good then let's go." he said as he began cautiously making his way towards the front door. His fellow soldiers were quick to follow his lead. Once they had all reached the door Palmer said, "We need C4 up here now!" At that being said a Ranger stepped forward and took out a charge from his pack and placed it on the door. Turning to face Palmer he handed him the detonator and said, "Charge ready, sir."

"Good let's give this bastard a surprise visit from the U.S of A." was Jordans response. He engaged the detonator and blew the charge, effectively blowing the door way off it's hinges. Once the door was gone Palmer looked over at Ram and said, "Ram toss in a flash bang."

"Yes sir." Ram replied. Taking one off his belt he pulled out the pin and tossed it through the door. But to all their surprise they heard no shouts of pain, or any shouts in general for that matter.

"All right move up, but be careful we don't know how many of them their could be more of them that were just out of range." Palmer ordered them as he slowly inched into the door frame. One Ram was inside he noticed that there were a lot of dead bodies inside. "What the hell happened here?" he heard Smith whisper.

"Alright move up but stay frosty." Jordan answered them. As they moved up Ram spotted the only door in the whole hall was directly in front of them.

"This has got to be were Razim's hiding." he heard Palmer say. Once they had reached the door he gave the hand signal to stop, and they did. He then kicked the door as hard as he could. But once it had opened he heard gunfire and saw Jordan crumple to the ground clutching his leg.

"Move up and take them down!" Captain Smith yelled. At that they all started towards the room. When he was right next to his he started to peak in and felt immense pain to his face in the form of the but of a riffle to his face, effectively knocking him on his ass. Then he felt a rather strong pair of hands grab his leg and drag him into the room. He found him self face to face with a riffle.

"Move and I'll blow your bloody brains." the soldier carrying it said. He looked in general dressed in traditional arabic clothes, there was just something about his accent that didn't seem right.

"Hold your fire, hold your fire mates." he heard a rather loud voice yell and the fire ceased right then and there.

"Sir why did we stop?" the soldier pointing the gun at Ram asked.

"Are you blind? They are U.S soldiers." the loud voice responded. Right away the riffle was lowered and he was hoisted to his feet. Ram looked around and noticed that there were a few soldiers all dressed in arabic clothes, but not all of them were holding native weapons.

"Excuse me but who are you?" Smith asked walking into the room. The leader looked her up and down and said, "I'm Captain Hudson, British SAS!" he replied. There was general shock in the room, for no one had known that the Brits had entered their war.

"Well Captain, what business does the SAS have over here?" Smith asked him.

"Same thing you're here for, Mam. Capturing this Razim person. Unfortunately he took a pill once the shooting started and he is out right now, nut when he wakes up we will be ready." he answered and proceeded to crack his knuckles.

"But how did you guys get in here undetected?"

"Easy killed the guards, hid their bodies, and stole their uniforms." Hudson answered. Suddenly a groan went through the room. Turning around he noticed a man slumped on a wall.

"That's Razim," Hudson said, "And he's coming to... so let's get started shall we?"

**I will explain more about the SAS next chapter as to what they are doing over here**


End file.
